muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Splurge
re: Talk:Sneegle Transcripts Hi, David! Do you know anything about the Citizen's Advisory Committee on Highway Safety? If there isn't enough information for an actual article, we could at least use a date on the transcript page and try to flesh it out enough to categorize in PSAa and/or Henson Films. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 03:57, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :Hi, Scott! Truth to be told, the only reason I even knew the "Citizen's Advisory Committee on Highway Safety" even existed was because its name appeared in these Sneegle commercials. I don't even know their dates of the ads, they were part of a reel at the MT&R, and even that reel had no written summaries. I'm not being very much help here with regards to fleshing this out, sorry. :The reason I put up the transcripts in the Sandbox was to give more of an idea of Sneegle was like, as described on Sneegle's page, to illustrate his behavior and how dull the "good kids" were. As far as locating the presumably defunct "Citizen's Advisory Committee.." I haven't found anything online yet. I guess it may make sense for me to save a copy of the transcripts, take them down, and as soon as I find any hard facts on the organization, I could put them back up again. - Dave Splurge 18:41, 16 June 2007 (UTC) ::Isn't it a stinker when we don't have much to go on? Thanks for adding what you have, we'll see where we can go from here :) —Scott (talk) 18:58, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Gavotte Hi David, the addition you made to Itzhak Perlman -- are you referring to the piece by Shostakovich? I'm not sure what you mean simply by "Gavotte" as there are a number of pieces which have been dubbed as such. -- Scott (talk) 15:13, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :Hi Scott. I saw listed as such on the special Greatest_TV_Moments:_Sesame_Street_Music_A-Z. It was only captioned as "Gavotte". No composer was identified. So to be honest, even after a bit of Googling, I still don't know if this is Bach's Gavotte. :If it helps, I'll specify the special that identified the music on the Perlman page. -- Dave Splurge 15:36, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ::That would help, sure! I'd love to know what it was he played. I wonder if anyone has this clip.... -- Scott (talk) 15:40, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :::I made the page alteration. On the special, the segment is listed at "I". If you don't have the special, I can email you an mp3 of what Itzhak played. -- Dave Splurge 15:53, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ::::That would be great! -- Scott (talk) 17:29, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :::::Check your email. -- Dave Splurge 01:32, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Talk pages Hi David -- I saw your question on Talk:Sketches That Use Abstract Dialect. I don't have an answer, but I have a couple reminders on How to use Talk pages. When you start a new heading on a talk page, you should put your heading at the top of the page, so that people see it as soon as they come to the page. Otherwise, they might miss it. Also, just a reminder to sign your posts with ~~~~, to add a signature and date stamp. It's good to see you back on the wiki! -- Danny (talk) 12:09, 31 May 2006 (UTC) :Hi Danny! -- Thanks for the reminders on the talk page, particularly on starting a new heading. As you can see, I'm still getting the hang of those. :) I'm having a great time on the wiki! Oh, by the way, I sent you an email asking the source of Sneegle about 2 weeks ago, it may have been to an email address you might not use. Do you remember receiving it? I may supply dialouge for two Sneegle commercials found the MT&R. -- David Splurge 12:25, 31 May 2006 (UTC) ::Yay, I'm glad you're having a good time! I didn't get the e-mail -- you probably sent it to the Hotmail address, which I don't get anymore. You can use the Toughpigs.com address, that gets to me. I got Sneegle's name from Karen Falk at the Archives. And yeah, I'd love to see what you have on him. I was just at MT&R a few weeks ago -- what package are the Sneegle commercials in? -- Danny (talk) 13:33, 31 May 2006 (UTC) :::Hi Danny, the package is found in the archives, which is the same as programs in the collection, just not summarized. The package was called something along the lines of "The First Half of this Film is Silent, The Second is Sound on Film", which if I had to guess is a demo reel that Jim Henson and Muppet Inc. showed around. Hopefully, I can provide a better summary soon, but here are the basics: All background scenery and written cards are Jim handywork, and this was probably made just after Sam and Friends had finished its run; each Muppet that existed was silently introduced, the usual Kermit, Sam, Harry, Yorick, and the more obscure Omar, Professor Madcliffe, etc. The rest of the reel is some sample "Sam and Friends" shorts, including Kermit singing "Loona" and the two Sneegle commercials. Hope this helps for a start! -- David Splurge 22:27, 3 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh, I saw that title, and I didn't know what it was. I'll have to go see that now! -- Danny (talk) 04:13, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Quotes Hi, David! In your edit summary on Up and Down, you said that you were fuzzy on the exact quotes. Actually, it's best not to post a quote unless you know that it's correct. We have to do our own copy editing, so if you post an incorrect quote, then somebody else has to go and fix it. -- Danny Toughpigs 02:08, 16 February 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Scott, I'm one of the admins here. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ page to help you get started. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Scarecroe 22:30, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) :This is probably David Hirsch, right? Hi, David! -- Toughpigs 02:56, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::It is indeed. Hi, Danny! Hi, Scott! Thanks for the warm welcome! -- Splurge 03:13, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::Hey babe -- it's good to see you here. I added you to the page... -- Toughpigs 04:07, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC)